Nico is a Wizard
by DuaghterofStorys
Summary: Nico goes to Hogwarts in secret. When Hecate issues a mission, all Tartarus breaks loose.
1. Backstory

Nico is a wizard. Yes, you heard me. Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, has been secretly going to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry since he was 11. After he heard Bianca died, he started shadow traveling a lot of places. His second travel landed him on the Hogwarts Express, with Hermione on her trip back to the school. Hermione instantly made a potion to help, as shadow traveling into such a heavily magical area was bad for him. Hermione immediately began to question. He spilled everything. He spilled about being from the past. He spilled about being gay. By the time they got to the Hogwarts station, Nico had even told her about his trip to China.

The first thing they did was go to Dumbledore. Dumbledore listened and let him join. After the ceremony, he went with Gryffindor. However, within the first week, he had several friends in other houses, including the one and only Draco Malfoy.

They discovered that Hellfire creates a shadow that they called Shade. Shade, they discovered, was safe to shadow travel through to a heavily magical place like Hogwarts. Everyone kept a bottle of Hellfire in a private pocket dimension so they could help Nico enter. If Nico wanted to come, it would buzz into the wizard/witches' hand. He felt safe and happy in Hogwarts. It was the only place he could still be the innocent little boy.

His friend, Arrisa, another witch, who could apparently travel into any fiction and become a part of it. When asked if she changed the story, she shook her head and said: "Think of it as a stage. There is a play backstage that matches the play in the front perfectly. I can leap backstage from the audience and change that, but the stage does not change. The play backstage will change to exactly what it will be like with me, but the stage out front, the one everyone sees will not change." This made everyone nod. Arrisa was the goddess daughter of Artemis at CHB. She was crafted from moonlight. They barely saw her though. She gave Nico a book labeled Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Soon everyone had read all of both series. Nico vowed to make everything happen the same way. For example, the image inside the pot was the mist. He was actually at Hogwarts. He pretended to be sad and ashamed about being gay.

He did change the Harry Potter series though. With the Devils Snare, he shadetraveled out and blasted it with Hellfire. With the potions, he took out an eyedropper and they each had a drop. Another thing was that he was surprisingly smart. He figured out the secret of the chamber quickly. He stood by Ginny, with closed eyes, to keep her soul anchored. In the prisoner of Azkaban, he stopped Snape from creeping up on them but told Hermione and Harry to go back in time and save Buckbeack. In the fourth year, he shadetraveled to Harry and gave him support and smeared nectar all over the wound. He saved Cedric a spot in Elysium and gave him a coin. He told Cedric's parents, which made them very happy. By this time, everyone who was anyone knew about the Riordanverse books as soon as they knew of Hogwarts.

Perhaps his favorite accomplishment was Dramione. He set up Hermione on a study date with Draco, brought some McDonalds, and left them. Soon, they were dating in secret. Nico was the only one they trusted, and he was always bringing them delicious McDonalds.

Another of his accomplishments was the fandom. Every pureblood and half-blood now got a card, at birth, that held all of their stuff. Muggleborns got it in their letter. It was sort of like a phone, but M-proof, and worked anywhere. All people kept a series of fandom points, that they used at the fandom stores. The stores were everywhere, even, in Hogwarts. You got points by completing surveys. He almost always had thousands of points.

To his shock, Hecate knew not of his adventures in Hogwarts. So Nico supposed it was gonna be hard to keep it a secret. Luckily, he was a come-and-go student. He would come and go as he pleased and basically had the rights of a prefect/head boy. He never abused them though. After he started dating Will, it became harder to keep his secret. His inner brilliance was always sneaking through. Once, Annabeth dared him to a game of chess. Playing against Ron had made him extremely good at this. He'd beaten her 5 times when Malcolm came up. He said he'd found something on the internet that he bet 20 drachma Annabeth would get it before the person she was next to when he found her. He asked this question: "George, Helen, and Steve are drinking coffee. Bert, Karen, and Dave are drinking soda. Using logic, is Elizabeth drinking coffee or soda?" It only took Nico a couple of seconds to figure it out: "Elizabeth is drinking coffee. The letter E appears twice in her name, as it does in the names of the others that are drinking coffee." Malcolm had been shocked, and Annabeth had been furious. Nico had stuck out his tongue, finished his turn, won and walked away. He shadetraveled to Hogwarts and bragged about it.

The only non-wizard who knew about his secret was his dad, Hades. But Hades kept his secret. Hogwarts was Nico's safe haven. Hades couldn't take that away from him. But Nico knew his secret wouldn't be safe forever. Maybe that's why he was so nervous when Hecate summoned him. He only felt slightly better when Reyna, the 7- Leo, Grover, The Stoll brothers, and, weirdly enough, Clarisse came.

"Hello everyone," said Hecate.

Nico, who had been summoned in the middle of a fascinating homework assignment about transfiguration, tuned out her explanation of the wizarding world and focused on finishing it. It was about transfiguring animals into inanimate objects and vice versa.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

Nico raised his hand. "Why did you tell us this info?"

"Because you all are going to Hogwarts."

Nico spits out his water.

"After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore will announce us as transfer students, and we will enter. We must keep the gods a secret."

Nico raised his hand again. "Supplies?"

"I'll deliver them to you. Including a custom wand."

Nico mentally rolled his eyes.

"Go back and pack."

Once their, Nico sent an owl to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. He warned Dumbledore to tell everyone to do their fanning in secret. Then, he flicked the wand he had gotten 5 years ago, even though he was fluent in wandless magic, and destroyed the robes, etc. and went to Diagon Ally to get the stuff. He also got ice cream. Then he went to bed.

A/N Sry about the shortness. Longer chapters coming. Also, everyone is there for a reason.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**A/N: I will have a brief scene including Dumbledore telling them Nico will act strange to the demigods, by being happy, and acting all: I know you and you and you, to everyone. Nico will basically act normal, to the wizards, except for the demigod stuff.**

Nico sighed. Why why why why. He had worked so hard to keep his lives separate. The wizards and witches were going to be pissed that they couldn't fan out over the demigods. This was gonna be hell. He thought of Hannah Abbot and her Blonds can Kill, and Blonds Will. It had photos of all the different fierce blonds. He thought of Hermione and her Annabeth Is My Soul Sister shirt. Harry's I Don't Always Die, But When I Do, I Don't Nico DiAngelo shirt. Luna's But If I'm Not A Daughter of Athena, How Do You Explain This shirt. He slammed his head against the wall. Suddenly an idea struck him. Hmmm. He walked to the bathroom and IM'd Dumbledore with an update.

"Nico. Its time to go." It was Will.

Nico sighed "Why." he muttered once more. Then he left the bathroom.

Will kissed his boyfriend and they walked out.

Hecate smiled. "Welcome you two. Time to go."

She waved her hands calmly and they disappeared.

They reappeared in the view of a castle. Annabeth was drooling.

**Brief Interlude to Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore. She was sooo excited Neeks would be with them all year. Once the sorting finished, Dumbledore stood and made an announcement.

"Bad news. As you all know, Nico and the seven, Clarisse, Reyna, Grover and the Stoll brothers are coming. Unfortunately, we can't let on we know they are demigods/satyrs."

Everyone waited for the rest.

"To accompany this, I will be transforming any and all PJatO/HoO things until further notice. Any and all fighting with weapons will be passed off as Hunger Games. Thank you."

**Back to Nico**

McGonagall was out on the steps. "Hello."

"Hello." Everyone responded.

McGonagall smiled at Nico. "Hello, Mr. diAngelo. You may go ahead while I brief them." She nodded at the others.

Nico turned and almost laughed. The others were so confused. "Naw. I'll stay with 'em."

"Okay."

When they got to the hall everyone looked on with fake smiles. Except for Fred and George, who were pointing and talking. Luna looked up.

She pointed at Annabeth. "Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Percy and Will got: "Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." All of them got something that matched their personality.

Suddenly there was a yell from across the hall. "Yo yo yo yo, Nico, Nico what?" It was from Hermione.

Nico sighed and turned. Then, he smirked, doing flips over the tables and landing in an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. "Whaaaats uuuuuup."

"Definitely not your friend's lower jaw," joked Fred.

The entire table chuckled. Annabeth opened her mouth to call but he was already doing something. She turned to Will but he looked just as confused as her and he was a horrid actor. McGonagall coughed and they raced to catch up.

"I can see you're close to Nico," said the teacher.

"How do you know him?" asked Annabeth

"Well he's a great student and comes and goes but always does his homework. How could I not?"

Annabeth turned to the others. They had similar amounts of shock. Except for Percy who was listening to a description of the card things from a Ravenclaw. Annabeth was surprised Percy could understand her as she was being super technical. Suddenly Percy nodded and added something that sounded like "But a missing wire could cause it to collapse. What about that one when he leaves?" he pointed to Nico.

"He is not part of the machine but the one who activates the motherboard, those 3," she gestured to the golden trio. "Who send the signals through the wires," at this she gestured to the other Gryffindors. "Who activate all the rest." She waved her hand around the hall.

"But do you know who switches you on?"

"Duh."

Percy nodded and walked over. "She was nice. I didn't realize Nico was so important here."

"How did you know…"

"What she was saying? I'm not dumb."

Suddenly there was a crash and Leo and Calypso crashed through the window. Immediately whispers spread throughout the hall. "He's even cuter in real life." Calypso is hot, no wonder he fell for her." "#shipCaleo!"

"Hey Leo!" Nico was suddenly next to them and he spoke to him for a moment, Leo nodding all the while. "Got it?"

"Yep."

They got to the stool with no more stopping.

Then, one girl stopped them. "Hi, my name is Hannah. Here are your cards." They noticed she was wearing gloves. She passed them out and walked to the Hufflepuff table.

McGonagall came over and they got sorted.

"Chase, Annabeth." After 2 minutes, the hat said "Gryffinclaw."

Everyone gasped. The last person to get two houses was Nico. He was a Slythindor.

"Grace, Jason." 2 minutes later the hat said "Gryffindor."

"Jackson, Percy." It only took a minute for him to be confirmed as a "Gryffinclaw."

"La Rue, Clarisse." Took a minute to become a Gryffinndor.

"Levesque, Hazel." Became a "Gryffinpuff," after 3 minutes.

"McLean, Piper." is also a "Gryffinpuff," after 5 minutes.

"Stoll, Conner," and "Stoll, Travis," became Slythindors.

"Underwood, Grover." became a Gryffinpuff.

"Valdez, Leo." turned out to be a Slythindor.

And finally, "Zhang, Frank." became a Gryffinpuff.

The group all sat at the Gryffindor table and saw Nico doing something.

"Hey guys! Listen, if you activate the cards, then you can take surveys and play games to get points. These points allow you to get stuff at the fandom store. You start with 20 points, about enough for a keychain. I would recommend playing some." said Nico. He said this all with one breath.

Then, Dumbledre stood up and raised his hands. A hush fell over the room. "Despite their age, the transfers will be 5th years. Tomorrow, at 6:10 everyone will go to the Fan Store to make their first purchase of the year. And, for the first time ever, Nico has agreed to do a Hunger Games weapons demonstration against," at this he reached into a bowl and pulled out a name. "Draco Malfoy!"

At this announcement, a Slytherin stood up.

"Good luck." said Dumblrdore. "Also, the transfers will be in the fifth year. Nico has graciously agreed to show them around and match them to a fandom."

Annabeth sat down and asked Nico what the hell was going on.

"Well, the fan stores are places to get all your fandom merch. I have a feeling I know what you guys will like."

**A/N: Yeah I made Percy a genius. Only the wizards/witches know it because they've read the books and picked up clues.**


End file.
